221B Baker Street
by Srta.Black Rose
Summary: Contos diversos que relatam fatos que aconteceram, objetos, ou qualquer outra coisa presente no mundo de Sherlock Holmes e John Watson.
1. Rubik's Cube

_São vários contos, cada capitulo com um tema diferente. _

_Sintam-se em casa. ^^_

_Sherlock Holmes foi criado e pertence á Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle. Fanfic inspirada na série Sherlock que pertence à BBC. :p_

* * *

Rubik's Cube

Sherlock estava entediado.

E John irritado.

Já fazia uma semana que ninguém batia á porta do flat da Baker Street. Os crimes incrivelmente haviam cessado e isso estava matando de tédio o consultor criminal.

Bem, mais ou menos.

Sherlock estava determinado a resolver um problema que para ele no momento era o indecifrável.

O cubo mágico.

Era isso que estava deixando-o sem comer, sem surtar, atirar em paredes, fumar ou simplesmente dormir.

E isso irritava profundamente John.

Além de Sherlock nem se dar ao trabalho de falar com ele, o barulho do cubo estava irritando-o e entrava em sua cabeça.

– Já chega! – gritou John enquanto tentava abrir a porta do flat, ele havia voltado do mercado e Sherlock incrivelmente o seguiu. Mas o barulho o irritou tanto que ele não conseguiu sequer comprar o que precisava.

– O que foi John? – perguntou Sherlock finalmente, porém continuava com os olhos fixos no cubo que dançavam em suas mãos.

– Você está nisso há quase uma semana! – John jogou a chave no chão e se aproximou do consultor – Por que em vez de ficar com esse cubo idiota, você não vai procurar algo pra fazer?

– Eu estou fazendo algo John. O cubo de Rubik é um quebra-cabeça tridimensional que permite comparações de métodos em um problema único e bem conhecido. - Sherlock ergueu a cabeça e fitou John demoradamente com os olhos azuis indiferentes. - É obvio que eu vou desvendá-lo.

Os dedos de Sherlock ficaram mais rápidos movimentando o cubo.

John suspirou e em um súbito momento de falha do amigo retirou o cubo dele.

– Watson! – Holmes gritou em revolta.

– Chega do Cubo! – John começou mexer nele rapidamente com raiva.

– Você está nisso há dias e ainda não conseguiu terminá-lo.

_(John mexeu uma fileira)_

Não come, não dorme, não fala comigo!

_(Virou o cubo em suas mãos)_

Se você pensa que eu sou seu animalzinho de estimação que tem que fazer tudo, está completamente enganado Sherlock!

_(O barulho do cubo aumentou)_

Você

_(Outra fileira se movimentou)_

Tem

_(Sherlock o olhava curioso)_

Que parar

_(As cores ficaram imperceptíveis aos olhos de John)_

Com essas baboseiras

_(Virou mais três fileiras rapidamente)_

Sherlock!

_(um click final foi ouvido)_

John jogou-o para Sherlock que tinha um olhar curioso estampado no rosto e um brilho incomum nos olhos azuis profundos.

Eles ficaram ali, se encarando por um bom tempo, o detetive e o médico, sem nada dizer apenas ignorando tudo e a todos na movimentada Londres.

– Com fome? – perguntou o loiro interrompendo a ligação de olhares e pegando a chave que havia jogado no chão.

O moreno não respondeu imediatamente, apenas ficou admirando o amigo enfurecido que adentrava no flat.

– Faminto.

Sherlock jogou o cubo na calçada e com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios entrou no 221B esperando ansiosamente a próxima aventura.

* * *

N/A: Primeira one.^^ Espero que tenham gostado. REVIEWS? *-*


	2. Revenge

Essa ideia surgiu depois de eu ver o episodio " The great game" adorei o episódio e precisava escrever algo sobre ele.

Enfim é isso.  
Boa leitura  
^^'

* * *

Carl Powers merecia morrer.

Pensou o pequeno Jim enquanto observava o menino se debater na água.

Era estranho. Ele não se sentia culpado pelo acontecido.

E também não estava com medo.

Jim se sentou no chão, de frente á piscina imensa e azul do club que estava vazia por ser uma segunda feira gelada.

E ficou ali vendo o garoto que tanto o humilhara tentando inutilmente sobreviver.

"Jim sem mãe, Jim o estranho"

Esses eram os mais leves de muitos adjetivos carinhosos que ele recebera nos anos.

A culpa era sempre do menino magricela que não conversava com ninguém.

Foram tantas humilhações.

Quantas vezes o garoto maior prendia-o em armários, roubava seus livros, seu dinheiro, seu lanche, sumia com suas roupas, derrubava-o na piscina quando vinham ao club com a escola...

Mas Moriarty enfrentou tudo calado e de cabeça erguida.

Não ligava com os xingamentos de pessoas tão abaixo de sua inteligência.

Eles eram tão chatos.

Mas, já estava na hora de dar o troco.

Fora difícil achar o veneno que daria fim a vida imprestável do garoto. Mas com ajuda de alguns livros a Átropos lhe cortou o fio da vida. ¹

Ele sabia que o garoto iria roubar seu lanche.

E ele roubou as pequenas frutinhas negras atrativas e comeu uma a uma enquanto zombava de Jim.

Foi lento, prazeroso e doce.

A vingança perfeita.

Carl caiu na piscina e ali o corpo boiava agora sem vida. Os olhos sem cor fitavam o pequeno assassino.

E Moriarty não sentia remorso.

Sentia paz.

Jim se levantou da beira da piscina e foi ao encontro dos tênis de sua vítima.

Ele o havia retirado não molhar e para ficar mais fácil correr atrás de Jim caso ele tentasse fugir.

Carl adorava aqueles tênis.

Uma porta do outro lado da piscina se abriu e num impulso ele abraçou o par e sai correndo para se esconder.

Ele observou o funcionário chamar o nome de Carl e não havendo resposta saiu correndo pedir socorro.

Mas não adiantava mais.

Seu primeiro crime saiu como planejado.

E desse dia em diante, tudo seria diferente.

Jim Moriarty seria o rei do mundo.

* * *

N/A : ¹ O veneno seria o Belladonna, uma planta que tem como nome cientifico Atropa belladonna.  
Para quem não sabe Atropa também é uma personagem da mitologia grega. Ela é uma das 3 parcas, (uma seria responsável pelo nascimento, a outra pelo prolongamento da vida, e Atropos, seria o responsável pelo corte do fio da vida). ^^


	3. Delighted

"Yes, but I'm not my brother, remember?

I am you.

Prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn. Prepared to do what ordinary people won't do.

You want me to shake hands with you in hell?

I shall not disappoint you."

Moriarty sabia que não.

Sherlock Holmes, o único detetive do mundo nunca o desapontaria.

Quando tudo aconteceu, quando finalmente havia descoberto o paradeiro do homem que estava atrapalhando seus negócios, ele havia ficado encantado.

Encantado que alguém no mundo havia inventado o próprio trabalho.

Encantado com alguém que tinha uma mente aguçada e que pra sobreviver do tédio, pensava.

Alguém como _ele._

Ele sabia que não podia ser o único especialista do mundo.

E cada passo, cada respiração que Sherlock dava, Moriarty sabia.

Mas quando as coisas começaram a sair de controle, a brincadeira tinha que acabar.

Era uma pena que seu aqui-inimigo estivesse destruindo seu trabalho, eles poderiam formar uma ótima parceria e trazer o caos ao mundo.

Mas Sherlock tinha John.

E ele estava no lado dos _anjos._

Ia ser difícil, ele já havia pensado naquele momento milhões de vezes. Já havia sonhado de várias maneiras como o jogo terminaria, e como poderia matá-lo da maneira mais honrosa á sua Inteligência.

Na sua versão de sua história, ele o vilão, ia sair ileso do conto de fadas.

Mas nunca imaginara que o detetive usaria aquelas palavras para persuadi-lo.

Nunca havia pensado que Sherlock Holmes o admirava a ponto de se comparar á ele.

Aquelas inquietantes palavras haviam mudado o curso da história.

Pois, quando Moriarty olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Sherlock, ele havia percebido que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Nunca mais ele encontraria alguém como aquele homem.

Nunca mais poderia o ver dançar.

Sua vida não faria mais sentido com a morte de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_N/A:_Reviews? O que acharam?  
*-*


	4. What's your name?

Sempre pensei como Mycroft se sentiu com o nascimento do irmão mais novo.  
Sherlock x Mycroft sempre será um belo casal para fanfics.^^

Muito obrigada pelas lindas reviews que vocês me mandaram! Ainda não tive tempo de responder mas já li todas! *-*

Boa leitura!

* * *

Mycroft estava em seu quarto quando recebera a noticia.

O garoto de 8 anos, não demonstrou nenhuma reação de alegria ou continuou fazendo suas tarefas como se a governanta não estivesse ali.

– Seu irmão acaba de nascer.

Novamente a mulher repetiu pensando que o menino não prestara atenção.

Mycroft percebera que a empregada não iria embora se não desse uma resposta educada e gentil. Ele como um pequeno Lord agradeceu a noticia e se trancafiou em seu quarto após a saída da mesma.

_Seu irmão._

Estava sendo tão estranho ouvir essas duas palavras nos últimos meses.

Tudo estava sendo preparado para o novo herdeiro. O quarto, as roupas, brinquedos, presentes, as atenções.

Não é que Mycroft ligava para isso, pelo contrário, assim ele podia ficar livre da cobrança da família.

Ele não sentia ciúmes de uma coisa tão pequena e problemática.

Ele só achava desnecessário toda à euforia por causa de um bebê.

O garoto se levantou da cadeira e foi se olhar no espelho.

Era obvio que ele não era tão fofo e inocente como o novo irmão que acabara de chegar ao mundo. Os cabelos castanhos claros, corpo fofo e a cabeça um pouco desproporcional mostravam bem isso.

Mas seria bom não ter as bochechas apertadas pelas tias.

Mycroft ficou ali por um bom tempo, se olhando e fazendo perguntas sobre como seria sua vida dali para frente, e nem se deu conta de que tinha que se arrumar e esperar a mãe e o irmão caçula chegar.

Já se passava das 19hrs quando finalmente eles chegaram.

E o medo assombrou Mycroft quando viu o pequeno embrulho azul no colo de sua mãe.

E se o irmão mais novo fosse mais esperto do que ele?

E se quando ele crescesse chamasse mais atenção e fosse mais admirado do que ele?

Mycroft não podia suportar isso.

Teria que dar o melhor de si para que o irmão não o superasse.

– Meu querido, gostaria de pegá-lo? – sua mãe, com uma aparência exausta e com os longos cabelos negros colados no seu rosto angelical, perguntou ao maior docilmente.

Ele retirou as idéias medonhas de sua mente e devagar foi se aproximando de sua mãe, sentada na poltrona.

Devagar, olhando nos olhos negros dela, ele estende os braços e abraça o irmão.

Era tão estranho estar com uma coisa tão pequena e quente entre os braços.

Mycroft ficou admirando por um bom tempo o recém nascido que dormia tranquilamente. Ele apesar, de ser tão pequeno e magrinho, tinha uma farta cabeleira encaracolada e escura, e a pele branquinha dava um destaque ainda maior.

– Estávamos pensando. Seu irmãozinho ainda não tem um nome. – Ela se levantou e se agachou ao lado dos filhos. – Tem alguma idéia?

Mycroft olhou para o bebê. Ele se remexia como se soubesse que o assunto em pauta era ele.

O garoto pensou por um breve momento, mas quando o lactente abriu os olhos e revelou um tom de azul único e intenso teve certeza que o nome em questão seria apropriado para alguém que seria tão excêntrico e especial.

– Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

N/A: Ficou fofinha até. *-*  
O que acharam? Reviews?

Até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Platonist

Capitulo sobre os pensamentos de Molly.  
Sempree quis escrever algo sobre ela, e de repente a ideia veio e voilá! ^^  
Tomara que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

– Do que você precisa?

Ela perguntou olhando pela primeira vez sem desviar o olhar.

O homem máquina demorou a responder. Ficou fitando-a enquanto brigava com seu cérebro para que seu pedido saísse de uma maneira plausível.

– Você.

Molly Hooper nunca imaginou que Sherlock Holmes diria isso.

Ela esperava qualquer coisa.

Já estava preparada para abrir uma gaveta no necrotério para que o detetive pudesse concluir um assassinato, deixá-lo sozinho chicoteando cadáveres, ou até mesmo buscar uma xícara de café.

Mas isso...

Essa única silaba dita por aquela voz desconcertante, sendo soletrada lentamente por aqueles lábios rosados e perfeitos fez seu mundo girar.

Cada parte de seu corpo arrepiara, seu coração aumentou a freqüência cardíaca e sua respiração ficou descompassada.

Quantas vezes ela _sonhou_ com isso.

Quantas vezes ele havia ignorado ela.

Céus, ela já tinha perdido a conta do número de investidas de sua parte, das mudanças de batom, de penteados, e ele sempre lhe dava em troca palavras ditas automaticamente, que machucavam sem demonstrar nenhum ressentimento.

Havia tentado seguir em frente.

Flertou com vários homens, inclusive com Jim, o ex- técnico do outro andar, mas até ele só fingia gostar dela para se aproximar _dele_.

Tudo, apesar de seus inúmeros esforços voltava á _ele_.

Molly olhou nos olhos azuis dele e jurou ver de relance, bem no fundo de sua alma, o medo.

E ela assentiu.

Não gritou não e nem começou a chorar como queria. Não riu como uma adolescente nervosa conversando com o garoto que paquerava e nem tentou entender o porquê do pedido tão repentino.

Apenas agiu como uma mulher de verdade.

Não importava o que ele fosse pedir, o que ele mandasse que ela fizesse, ela faria. Pois, ali, naquele momento, ela percebeu que nunca teria aquele homem em seus braços. Nunca beijaria aquela boca ou tocaria em seus cachos negros.

Sua relação com Sherlock sempre seria _platônica._

E ela sempre estaria disposta a tudo por ele.

* * *

O que acharam? Reviews?

Até a próxima.  
*-*


	6. You repel me

Perdão pela demora, mas a a falta de tempo é minha inimiga. kk  
Enfim mais um capitulo curtinho pra vocês. :p  
Obrigada pelas lindas reviews que estão me mandando!Adoro todas que leio  
Boa leitura.

* * *

"_But I'll give you a quote if you like._

_Three little words..._

_You repel me"_

As palavras saíram com tanta raiva e orgulho que fez a mulher chorar.

Não era do feitio de Kitty chorar. Considerava-se uma mulher muito forte e determinada, mas quando o consultor lhe disse aquelas três palavras parecia que se mundo iria desabar.

Nunca tivera uma oportunidade de ouro na vida. Não é que não tenha ido atrás, pelo contrário, desde pequena onde ainda morava no subúrbio da grande Londres, sempre buscou seus objetivos.

E quando seu chefe lhe disse que daria uma única oportunidade, ela a agarrou sem pensar nas consequências.

Mas ele a rejeitou.

Com apenas um olhar contou sua história e quais eram seus vícios. Cuspiu nela palavras que machucaram e formaram feridas.

Mas então, como um anjo Richard apareceu em sua porta.

Estava ferido psicologicamente e começou a jogar as palavras para fora. _Para ela._

Foram noites em quartos de hotéis baratos e lanchonetes lotadas para que Brook contasse a verdadeira face de Sherlock Holmes.

Havia perdido tudo por causa de Sherlock Holmes, mas ganhou o dobro com Richard Brook.

A fama e a admiração a cercava.

E o violinista apareceu.

Numa noite após voltar do longo dia de trabalho.

Ele estava lá, sentado em seu sofá, com a raiva multiplicada pelos últimos acontecimentos e com o orgulho parcialmente ferido, apenas esperando que ela lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

E ela fez. Mostrou ao homem e seu companheiro que sua mentira foi desvendada por ela.

E ele ficou em silêncio. Ouviu tudo o que ela e seu entrevistado tinham a falar.

A mulher faminta finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

E Kitty pode finalmente disser. Disser ao Homem que a tratou como o lixo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

"_Know that Sherlock Holmes?_

_I look at you and I can see_

_You repel me."_

* * *

*-*  
O que acharam? Reviews?  
Até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
